Bonds
by Sarcasticallyslytherin
Summary: When Dumbledore medles lives are left upturned and bonds left broken.
1. chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story and I don't know how it will turn out but please bare in mind I'm dyslexic so sorry is some of the ideas are are to follow.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

Snape prowled up and down his class room of 6th year students. snapping at them for anything and everything. today was a particularly stressful lesson, the 6th year griffindoor slytherin class were making a bloodlines potion. It was not that the potion in its self was a particularly complex one but it sometimes produced unexpected results. But today was more than that today was the anaiversary of the death of his son . It was just his luck that he should have to teach perfect potter on such a stressfull day.

"potter what on earth do you call this " snape enunciated each syllable perfectly articulated while keeping a perfectly calm quiet tone. " a potion sir " the boy replied insolently. " You are not worthy to even study the ancient and enthrilling art of potion. Making use some of Grangers potion unless you want to be sporting particularly nasty boils for the next month." Everyone listend to Snape and no one dared move.

One by one the students were called up and they placed their potion and a drop of there blood onto the parchment. No unexpecting results were found until Harry was called up to the front.


	2. chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

 _One by one the students were called up and they placed their potion and a drop of there blood onto the parchment. No unexpecting results were found until Harry was called up to the front._

As Harry looked down he hoped something had gone wrong.

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _(adopted)_

 _Real name: Kaiden Salazar Snape Riddle_

 _Parents (Adopted) Lillian Potter nee Evans and James Potter_

 _Parents (Real)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape(bearer)_

 _Tom marvalo Riddle (sire)_

 _God Parents (Adopted)_

 _Sirius Black and Remus lupin_

 _God Parents (real)_

 _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

 _Belatrix lastrange nee Black_

 _Mate: lucius malfoy_

Snape broke down. It was the first time the class had seen the normally stoek man even show a glint of emotion. His son was alive and standing next to him under the guise of his arch enimies son. He felt so awful he had treated his son in a way that no one deserves to be treated. Just to make sure he wasn't being deceived he fired a spell at Harry. And sure enough it showed him as Harry's father. Snape desmissed his class and went in search of dumbledoor with Harry in toe, that man had played God in his life far to long and he wasn't going to let him anymore. From now on he bowed to no one. Before he left the room he snatched a vile of vereteserum and with that he stalked through the corridores with his long black cloak sweeping behind him. Harry ran to keep up with Snape his mind swirling with emotion.

When Snape reached Dumbledores office all he'll broke loose. " _what did you do this time you medeling old coot"_

 _" my dear boy why don't you have a seat and maybe a lemon drop..."_

Snape cut him off before he could utter another word _" when have I ever said yes to one of your infernal lemon drops."_ Snape whispered his eyes alight whith fury.

" _what did you do to him you bastard? either you tell me of your own will or I will force vereteserum down you wrinkled throat."_

Snape was deathly calm, he rested across the desk and administered the potion in a cold clinical way.


	3. chapter 3

_Snape was deathly calm, he rested across the desk and administered the potion in a cold clinical way._

 **~chapter 3~**

 _"what is your name?"_ Snape asked Dumobledore, even though Snape had full faith in his potion making he still had to test the potion worked.

" _Albus percivil wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

" _Why did you kidnap kaiden?"_

 _" I had to keep you under my controll I couldn't let Tom win"_

 _" Are we under any spells ?"_

 _" You are under compulsion and memory charms. Kaiden is under glamores , compulsions and memory charmes as well as_ _an old blood spell to repress his veela. Tom has compulsions , memory blockers insanity charms, glamors. You would have to gringotts to_ get a full list."

" _where is Tom?"_

" _he's not dead , but I don't know where he is"_

Throughout this whole ordeeal Harry had just sat there shell shocked, unsure of how to say eveery thing his mind was thinking when suddenly he blurted " _why did you leave me with the duraleys, I begged you every summer you knew how they abused me"_

Snape was shocked by this his son was abused and Dumbledore knew. His anger for the man was growing by the minute, he had let his son be abused! Dumbledore needed to learn his place and it was certainly not playing God in people's lives, changing the plot ever so slightly from person to person just to see an out come.

" _I couldn't let you know love my boy you had to grow up with no one so you would find a home and comfort at Hogwarts."_

 _" don't you my boy me "_ the air cracked as though it was filled with electricity and raw power raidiated off the boy. " _Why couldn't the weaslys look after me?"_ the boy asked in sheer desperation

" _alas Ron has never truly been your friend and I have been paying the weaslys from your vault to be nice to you"_

It was at this point Harry broke down, his walls finally crumbled and his stoek resolve was gone. Forgetting about Dumbledore, Snape enveloped Harry in what he hoped was a reassuring hug. It held promises for the futchar and hope. It was not perfect nor was it the bond Harry should have shared with his barere but one thing was for sure this bond wasn't broken any more.


	4. chapter 4

It was at this point Harry broke down, his walls finally crumbled and his stoek resolve was gone. Forgetting about Dumbledore, Snape enveloped Harry in what he hoped was a reassuring hug. It held promises for the futchar and hope. It was not perfect nor was it the bond Harry should have shared with his barere but one thing was for sure this bond wasn't broken any more.

 **chapter 4**

As they left Dumbledores office they walked in silence neither trusting them selves to talk Snape abruptly stopped outside a painting of a serpant, he whispered a password that not even Harry could hear and they entered what Harry could only presume were snapes chambers.

Harry had all ways assumed Snapes chambers were harsh, cold uninviting. But in reality they felt like home. As they sat down the silence streatched out, you could cut the tention in the air with a knife. They had gone back to there cold emotionless masks that were so hard to read. For to long they had played a chacter in the play of life.

It was Snape who broke the silence first.

" can I try to take off some of the spells. I may not be able to sort out all of them, but this whole mess might be easier if we at least have our own feelings and no outside ideas?"

Harry was shocked for a few moments astonished that an adult was asking his opinion on something. He had never been asked; always told. He was the boy who lived, their saviour, the chosen one. He never choose that it was just thrust apon him. " I would like that sir thank you ". Harry choked out visibly upset at this point. Snape was shocked had he offended the boy in some way? " Harry are you okay, have I offended you" he asked the child genuine concern evident on the professors face. "Sorry sir no one's really given a choice or asked my opinion before. " Snape deffinetly wanted to know more about this to know how deep the abuse ran but decided that he shouldn't push the subject for now so instead chose to keep the conversation going by assessing how many charmes were on Harry. " It looks like a trip to gringotts will be in order, the charm work is so old and extensive and I think a blood purge for the both of us would be better." Harry looked more and more dispondant as Snape continued talking he wanted the spells off now. " _But I think I can take one charm off now , I can use my veela magic to give you your inheritance. It should have happened by now, and the bearer to ki_ t (A.N :what veela call there young ) _relationship is the strongest out there and should help us see each other in a better light"_

 _" I would like to do it "_ even when Snape said it would hurt Harry stuck with his choice he wanted that connection back it was like his mind knew something was missing but he couldn't tell you what. Harry wanted to be whole again but most of all he wanted to feel loved.

 **End chapter**

 **A.N : I would just like to thank every one who liked , followed or reviewed this story it means the world. Another chapter done! Have a nice day .**


	5. chapter 5

_Harry wanted to be whole again but most of all he wanted to feel loved._

 **chapter 5**

As soon as the spell Hit Harry he doubled over in pain. He had been tortured but this was worse it was as though all his bones were snapping and regrowing. As soon as it begun it stopped and Harry was left with the most perculiar sensation. He could feel Snapes emotions. They we're obviously the man's but it felt so foreign to harry. But not only that Harry was overcome with vunrebility and the need to be protected.

As they sat on the sofa the silence streached out consuming them. All of a sudden the last few hours caught up with harry as it did for severus and they clung to one another seeking comfort with the other so many questions left unsaid. they would need a dressing but for now all they could do was sit. One thousand promises were made , it was an embrace of love in its purist form. The connection a bearer and a child has is one of magics most beautifull creations it holds nothing but love and a deep under standing of the other.

It was Harry who broke the silence

 _" where's Tom?"_ It was an innocent enough question but severus had to keep from crying. " _He through me out."_ Severuses reply was so stoic but Harry could clearly see it was breaking the man to tell him this. " _You don't have to tell me... I would understand but why? I'm sorry I shouldn't have.. I overstepped my mark.. please don't send me back."_ Harry curled up in a tight ball hands over his head. It was now severus realised just how fragile his son was and just how damaged Dumbledore had let him become. Severus knew that what happened now would shape his relationship with his son so he had to actcwoth care. As someone who had suffered abuse before he knew he couldn't just walk up to harry. he had to get him to get out of his panic. _" Harry, Harry, Harry"_

The calm soothing tones of his bearer breaking through harrys panic and bringing him back to the present moment. " _Harry its only me I'm not going to send you back. I know we don't have the best history but please listen to me. please. You wernt ment to grow up like this Dumbledore just likes playing God in our lives. I swear that I love you there is nothing that can stop that I never stopped living you from the minute I first held you until now I never stopped it. When I thought you were gone I went to your grave every single year. You were what kept me going. I know that you don't know much about your veela heritage but when a veela rejects his mate then the mate decends into darkness living a half life, more often than not killing themselves. You kept me going through it all the slight thought that their would be a possibility you were alive. I know it's hard to trust. I don't know what that monster did to you but I went through something similar. My family didn't like me or my magic but that's a story for_ another day. As hard as it is trust me on this. I will happily answer your questions. But all I ask is that you try to beleive me when I say I love you."

Harry and severus spoke late into the night but that's a story for another day.

 **A/N thank you all for your amazing support I'm sorry the update took so long I will be updating more frequently in the futchar hope you enjoyed :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_As hard as it is trust me on this. I will happily answer your questions. But all I ask is that you try to beleive me when I say I love you."_ _Harry and severus spoke late into the night but that's a story for another day._

 **Chapter 6**

 _"I'm going to tell you a story but please don't interupt I only think I can tell it once."_ Severus said with such vunrebility in his eyes he was going to tell Harry the truth however painful, Harry needed to know what had happened betweenn his parents. " _Tom and I were happy for years. when I found out I was pregnent with you it was the happiest day of our lives. Tom was over the moon and vowed to spoil you rotten. But most of all he wanted to give you the childhood we never had. You see Harry your father grew up in a similar way to us but that's his story to tell. We were so happy our wedding night was the best night of our lives. I was pregenet with you and we were boned for the rest of our lives nothing could get better. Because we were in the middle of a war we decided that we would postpone our honey moon until after you were born and after the war ended. But on the night before your 2nd birthday our manor was attacked and you were taken from us by Dumbledore. We spent months searching not wanted to give up hope but one day we couldn't feel you through the bond and did the only thing we could do which was morn. Morn the days we wouldn't have together. It was then that things begane to go wrong. we were both fighting a loosing battle with our emotions the only thing keeping is going was the other"_ Severus paused here not knowing how to word it but carried on all the same. " _I was kidnapped. Tom eventually found me a week later. our bond blocked by a spell and I was about to give up. When Tom found me he saw me being raped. He believed I was enjoying it. He couldn't feel my pain. When a veela sub betrays his mate it caused him in compairable pain. Forced or not. My eyes were closed to blink back the tears and I groaned in pain then passed out. He thought it was a groan of pleasure and my eyes were closed in bliss. Clouded by his emotions he chucked me out after he rescued me. Not wanting to be in the presence of a filthy whore as he put it. "_

Severus started crying all over again so terrifyed of loosing everyone he loved. _" I'm so sorry for everything that I have done it was the potions and I never ment to hate you.. You probably won't forgive Me. I don't deserve it. But I want us to be a family again. Tomorrow if you would like we can go and get a magical purge at gringotts. Then we can find your father."_ Severus had never laid his emotions out so clearly to another person with such vulnerability. So he barely heared Harry's reply " _I'd like that"_ a small voice said out of no where. Severus had all ready begun reasureing Harry of the fact that it was fine if he didn't want to so he was taken aback by the news. Harry still had many questions for Snape but gradually they were becoming closer. The veela magic helping a great deal but Harry knew that one day his family would be back together. and that day would be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I'm really sorry to all the people

that have been waiting for an update but here it is ! I will try and be better !

also Snape is very oc in this chapter !

chapter 7

Severus didn't know what to do, he had an arm of sleeping Harry and no where to go! He was pinned to the sofa by a sleeping teen and yet he loved it. He hadn't had much chance to be a parent and now he didn't know what to do. But a night on the sofa wasn't going to do them any good so using his magic he summoned Hogwarts, who for those she liked could become sentiant and asked her to add a room to his appartment. Hogwarts also had a soft spot for Harry so she made it exactly to what she knew he liked. Gently severus manovered Harry and picked him up and baught him into his new room.

Too severus's suprise the room was decorated sparsely with cool earthy tones.

Gently he laid his son down in the plush bed and transfigured his scruffy cloths into soft cotton pjamas.

He was a father and now all he had to do was find his mate and try and save there marriage.

The next morning Harry woke up confused and comfortable for the first time in a while. When all of a sudden his senses were filled with the most amazing smell of pancakes. so throwing caution to the wind he stumbled out of bed and followed his nose.

The sight that met him was not what he had expected. To see the man that until a few days ago he had reguarded as his professor in black jeans, a muggle t-shirt, and an apron cooking pancakes Wharton not what he had expected.

"morning kit" The nights sleep seemed to have done severus good as he was in a cheery mood and Harry didn't know how to respond. He realised that he had no clue how to address the man so he plucked up all the courage he had and asked.

"I'm sorry sir but what do I call you"

Harry spoke softly.

And it made severuses heart break. "What ever you like my child" was the response he was given , now that severus spoke quietly Harry realised how calming his voice could be and relaxed some of the tension he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"I hope that in time you will call me dad or some vairyation but that is at your own pace"

So Harry and Severus Sat down to breakfast with a smile in there eyes tho not on there faces and talked of what the day would hold.


End file.
